


The Godmother

by Demondog136



Series: Holiday Surprise [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Harry Potter, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of the Holiday Surprise Series, pure fluff! :3 a visit from Luna!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! I am sorry for the wait on this next part! :) I took a suggestion from a post in Remembrance, and ran with it so thank you to the person who suggested it and I do hope you like it! I do apologize for any mistakes once again, I did have someone read through it, but not everything can be caught. Please do point them out! For me so I can go back and fix them when I have time. Well that is enough from me, I do hope you enjoy this next part!  
> ~Enjoy~

I rested my hand on my distended stomach, the smile that never seemed to fade, at the thought of a young pup growing inside. I was now 8 months along, and couldn’t wait to see the little one. Each day brought new fears and joys into my life, of course I was worried that I would not make it to the 9 month mark, that something might go wrong and I will not be able to meet the little one, but at the same time those fears were put to rest when I felt them move. Their kicks against my hand, was enough to ensure that they were alive and growing strong.

 

I was sitting in the living room reading a baby book, to prepare myself for when we had a little one living under this roof, so I can be the best parent I could. Of course I will give this little one more of a childhood then I ever had, but to make sure that I did I read these books. The floo all the sudden came to life, “Hello, Harry?” I heard someone call out, I smiled realizing who it was.

“Hey! Yeah step on through!” I called back, since I didn’t feel like struggling to get up from the chair. The floo flared green and out stepped a figure, she hasn’t changed that much since I have seen her, she still wore the strange necklaces, and cloths that seemed to always leave a strange impression, but at the same time fit her the best. Her eyes always seem to be string into the distance, never really focusing on anything, but at the same time was filled with unknown knowledge behind them.

“Hello Luna, welcome back home, how was South America?” I asked smiling at my old friend as she dusted off the soot that accumulated for the step through.

 

“It went well sadly there was no sign of a demiguise,” she said with a sigh, “I was hoping that I could at least get it picture with it to prove that there are few left.”

I smiled, she had become a sort of spokesperson for lesser known magical creatures having caught a few on camera and writing stories about them. Sadly with this job she was a way traveling a lot, poor Neville he was always worrying about her, but he knows that he can’t stop her from doing what she loves.

“I am sorry to hear that, please take a seat Luna tell me more about your adventure to South America,” I smiled up at her waving my hand to the empty chair across from me.

Luna smiled and sat down, “thank you Harry, as long as you tell me about the news that I seemed to have missed,” looking at me sternly.

I blushed, “Well, er, yeah, I thought Neville would have told you the news, since it has been impossible to get in touch with till you got back, but it seems he didn’t. Yes Draco and I are finally expecting our first pup, and we can’t wait to meet them.” I said with a smile, as my hand rested on top of my belly my heart aching in joy so ready to meet them.

She smiled, “well that is good to hear, have you guys come up with names yet?”

I sighed, “sadly no, I want to continue on with the Black tradition and naming them after the stars, but sadly Draco doesn’t want to do that we have talk about it a numerous of times, but so far there hasn’t been any name that has fit just yet.”

“Yes that does sound like a wonderful idea, strong names for the strong young ones, I do hope that you find something soon, and I know it will be that will fit them.” She said with a smile, “Ahh yes South America,” she said now switching back to the topic that we started with, I couldn’t help but smile. She was still the same old Luna.

* * *

 

We had been sitting there for a few hours listening her tell about her trip to South America, and even a few trips to the Caribbean Islands in search of some of these rare magical creatures, some of them hard to believe, but knowing Luna they really happened.

 

I looked at the time and realized that we have been sitting there through the afternoon, “Luna would you like to stay for dinner tonight?” I asked seeing that Draco would be home soon.

“I would love too! Your cooking is always the best!” She said smiling at me, I pushed myself off the chair having a little difficulty, and waddled my way to the kitchen. Even though I would never admit that I waddle out loud.

“I think tonight we are having chicken alfredo, sound good?” I called to her from the kitchen.

“That sounds delightful!” I just smiled and set to work to get dinner done.

* * *

 

Dinner of course was amazing shortly after I started dinner Draco showed up, and kept Luna company as I made dinner, her telling him all those adventure she went one. Draco of course asked her if when she left again if she could bring him back some Potion supplies, and he would pay her for her troubles.

 

Dinner was fun, laughing at the stories of travels she had as well as how Neville was enjoying his job at Hogwarts. I was cleaning dished when a thought accrued to me and I couldn’t fight the smile that spread its way across my face.

“Draco can you come in here for a moment?” I called to him looking at both of them from their spots in the living room. He quickly excused himself from the conversation about potion ingredients they were having and made his way back to the kitchen.

“How can I help you love,” he said wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I took a quick look at Luna to make sure that she wasn’t paying attention to us, and quickly whispered an idea that came to my mind.

He smiled down at me, “I love it,” A quick peck on the lips we both finished the dishes before we made our way back to the living room where Luna was browsing through our small Library we had there.

“Luna we have a question for you,” I said as I leaned back onto Draco who stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled brightly at her, “Would you like to be the Godmother of our little pup when they are born?”

 

She stood there for a moment frozen then a bright smile spread across her face, “Yes! I would love to!” a few tears had gathered in her eyes as she stared at us, “This means so much to me.”

 

I was tearing up myself as her reaction, and couldn’t help the wobble in my own smile, “The same can be said about us, we are happy that you agree!” I detangled myself from Draco’s arms and pulled Luna into a tight hug, happy that she agreed to be a Godmother to our pup.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have some sad/good news this is coming to an end, I have decided that there is only going to be one more instalment after The Godmother, so the next part will be the last. I do hope to have it done here soon and post it here with in a month as most, but no promise.
> 
> I hope you loved it, please do leave kudos and comments on what you thought of, or if you are shy give me a email at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can!
> 
> I love you all and see you for the last part! <3


End file.
